Personnel Changes
}} "Durkon" abdicates his office as High Priest of Hel. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield (as vampire) ◀ ▶ * "Durkon" ◀ ▶ * High Priests of the Northern Pantheon: ** High Priestess of Odin ◀ ▶ ** High Priest of Mani ◀ ▶ ** High Priestess of Skadi ◀ ▶ ** High Priestess of Hel ◀ ▶ * Vampire Creed of the Stone Clerics ** Gontor Hammerfell (as vampire) ◀ ▶ ** Usher with Brown Hair (as vampire) ◀ ▶ ** Usher with Sandy Hair (as vampire) ◀ ▶ ** Usher with Shaved Hair (as vampire) ◀ ▶ ** Vampire with Long Hair ▶ ** Vampire Dwarf ▶ ** Vampire with Balding Head ▶ ** Vampire with Cap ▶ ** Vampire with Cassock ▶ ** Vampire with Goatee ▶ Transcript Roy: The orb?!? How did you—? We need that thing!! "Durkon": Not anymore, you don't. I'm saving you the trouble of getting your ass kicked by Xykon again, Roy. Roy: The thing is, the rules cut both ways. Roy: If you leave, Hel doesn't have her high priest in the room. You need to be present for her vote to count. "Durkon": Roy, please. I would think you know me better than to think I would fail to plan for that event. Roy: Why? I've never met you before. "Durkon": Lady of Odin! High Priestess of Odin: *gasp!*'' '' "Durkon": I hereby abdicate my position as High Priest of Hel. "Durkon": Per our internal church protocols, the role now falls to the next in line. Roy: Cute. So your little buddy there stays behind while you— "Durkon": Oh, I'll need the Exarch by my side. "Durkon": No, the next in line to be High Priest is... The panel changes perspective to the nave entrance, flooding with vampires formerly of the Creed of the Stone. "Durkon": Let's say... The now-former High Priest of Hel points the vampire in the front. "Durkon": Her, in the front. She'll do. Gontor Hammerfell: Our church is a frontarchy. Prove otherwise. Trivia * In between the end of #996 and his appearance in the Great Nave in #997, "Durkon" apparently killed all of the Creed of the Stone clerics, and not just the Usher with Brown Hair, possibly with the help of Gontor. Gontor could not have turned his brethren into vampires alone because raising them up as vampire spawn prior to 1-4 days requires the use of Malack's Staff and its special spell which speeds up the process. Neither "Durkon" nor Gontor know that spell at this time in the comic (unless "Durkon" was lying about what spell he researched from the staff and/or had enough time to research it along with Protection from Daylight). The staff remains where "Durkon" dropped it during his fight with Roy in #1003. Roy will retrieve it from that spot in #1022. ** The vampirization of the Creed explains why the High Priest of Balder was unable to call an usher in #1005. * This is the first appearance of many of the Creed of the Stone vampires. External Links * 1017}} View the comic * 473946}} View the discussion thread Category:Godsmoot